Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell.
Discussion of the Background
In general, a solid polymer electrolyte fuel cell includes a solid polymer electrolyte membrane, which is a solid polymer ion-exchange membrane. The fuel cell includes a membrane electrode assembly (MEA), in which an anode electrode is disposed on one side of the solid polymer electrolyte membrane and a cathode electrode is disposed on the other side of the solid polymer electrolyte membrane. The membrane electrode assembly and separators (bipolar plates), sandwiching the membrane electrode assembly therebetween, constitute a fuel cell. Typically, a predetermined number of such fuel cells are stacked to form a fuel cell stack, which is used, for example, as an automobile fuel cell stack.
In the fuel cell, a fuel gas, an oxidant gas, and a coolant need to flow along distinct channels that are gastightly (liquid-tightly) sealed. Accordingly, sealing members, having various shapes, are usually disposed between the membrane electrode assembly and the separators.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4505188 describes an example of a fuel cell. It is described that, with the fuel cell, interference between sealing members is avoided, increase of surface-contact pressure and line-contact pressure can be suppressed, sealability can be reliably maintained, and a desired power generation performance can be achieved.